Never Surrender
by Sara the best
Summary: Il s'agit d'une Song Fic basée sur Never Surrender de Skillet.L'histoire se passe juste avant la saison 4 et continue le long des premiers épisodes de celle-ci. Tout est du point de vue de Dean.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! C'est fou comme avoir une vie peut nuire à la création de fanfictions...

Anyway! J'ai un peu de publicité à faire donc je me lance! Des amies et moi tentons de convaincre le directeur d'UltimArt de créer une seconde convention Heaven In Hell. (Supernatural).

Donc si vous avez Fesse de bouc (ou Facebook), s'il vous plait 'participez' à l'évènement **HIH² **ah et n'hésitez pas à faire de la publicité!

**Disclamer**: Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, les personnages ne sont pas à moi cependant ils m'aiment. En effet Castiel, Dean, Chuck, Lulu mon n'amoureux que j aime (parce que Nick est trop hoooooot) et euh... Euh... Je sens que j'ai oublié quelqu'un! OMG! CROWLEY je te nem aussi.

Cet song fic n'est pas le second volet que j'espérais donc il y'aura bien un troisième volet. Mon mien voulait un OS sur Dean... Du coup j'ai pas résisté. Cependant je ne le comprends pas aussi bien que Cas' donc si jamais vous avez quelque chose à redire, je suis tout ouïe!

Oh le plus important: il s'agit de **_Never Surrender_** de Skillet parce que je suis une vraie fan de ce groupe! Et tout ça c'est grâce à ma MoOon' qui illumine ma vie :) [oui oui oui je t aime!]

Je vous laisse lire... Et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

Il ne savait plus... Il ne savait rien. Il était perdu.  
Il se surprenait même à espérer retourner en Enfer car la vie était bien trop difficile.

Durant ses trente premières années il avait souffert le martyre, il avait souhaité mourir le plus vite possible afin d'alléger ses souffrances... Et puis il avait accepté le marché d'Allistair. Il avait laissé son instinct de survie prendre le dessus, et avait presque apprécié les pleurs et les supplications de ses victimes. Parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de son âme, de son ancien lui qui essayait de le remettre sur le droit chemin.  
Oui, les démons l'avaient écorché vivant mais il s'était séparé en deux métaphoriquement. C'était beaucoup plus simple de cette façon.  
Alors il continuait à torturer les âmes qu'on le lui présentait, le plaisir naissant en lui. Mon Dieu il avait connu la douleur pendant ses trente premières années, alors pourquoi ne pas connaître le plaisir alors que les rôles étaient inversés?

Cependant, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, on l'avait sorti de là. De ce petit bonheur qu'il s'était créé dans cet Enfer. Et il se retrouvait sur Terre avec toute sa culpabilité et son dégoût de soi encore plus amplifié.  
Contre toute attente son instinct de survie refit surface et il cassa le bois du cercueil tout en remontant vers ce soleil dont il avait oublié la sensation.

La seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de retrouver les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, Bobby et Sam, afin de ressentir à nouveau.  
Afin de se rappeler des sentiments qu'un humain était censé ressentir.  
Afin de retrouver ce plaisir d'antan.  
Afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie.  
Afin de masquer ce qu'il avait vécu en Enfer.  
Afin de masquer ses ténèbres.

_Do you know what it's like when_  
_You're scared to see yourself?_  
_Do you know what it's like when_  
_You wish you were someone else_  
_Who didn't need your help to get by?_

**_Castiel_**.

La personne qui l'avait sorti des Enfers était un ange nommé ainsi. "Un ange".  
Il pensait à une mauvaise blague.  
Si les anges existaient, il y avait fort à parier que Dieu aussi. Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé en Enfer? Pourquoi le faire souffrir autant? Il voulait sa réponse! Plus que tout! Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir les choses lui échapper; d'abord la raison de son retour puis la distance que mettait son frère entre eux deux.  
La créature divine ne l'avait ressuscité que parce qu'il était utile au Seigneur apparemment. Il avait l'impression de n'être rien qu'un minable jouet aux mains des autres. Cependant le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il faisait avec. Parce qu'il ne méritait rien de plus que ça.

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To wanna surrender?_

Il ne voulait plus ressentir de plaisir, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'on le laisse en paix. Il ne supportait plus l'hypocrisie de son frère, le regard perdu mais rempli d'affection de son père de substitution qu'il arrivait à percevoir quelque fois...  
Il se pensait aussi indigne de la charge qui reposait sur ses épaules, il n'était qu'un incompétent... Une déception pour son père. Cependant Castiel semblait avoir confiance en lui. Non, plus que ça.  
Il avait foi en lui.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_  
_Never surrender_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsque l'ange était à ses côtés, il retrouvait sa force d'antan. Il avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau.  
Peu importaient les mots blessants qu'il disait à cet emplumé, peu importaient les regards haineux, Castiel lui faisait face et l'encourageait même.  
Cet après midi, dans ce parc où jouaient de nombreux enfants, il avait retrouvé certaines sensations qu'il avait oublié.  
Alors il tenait le coups.  
Parce que c'était ce que l'ange attendait de lui. Et aussi parce que son frère avait besoin de lui pour retrouver la raison.  
Il comptait à nouveau pour des gens.

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To wanna surrender?_  
_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

Il ne voulait pas les décevoir cependant il lui arrivait d'être fatigué. De toute cette culpabilité, de toutes ses attentes placées en lui, de tous ses cauchemars.  
Il s'accrochait alors à cet ange qui semblait presque peiné de sa situation. Parce que oui, Castiel lisait en lui. Il l'avait compris. Cependant jamais la créature ne lui avait parlé de ses rêves ou de son état, elle lui avait seulement fait comprendre de façon implicite qu'il devait remonter la pente.

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better_  
_You make me feel better, put me back together_

Il changeait. Avant il se laissait porter par ses envies cependant à présent il n'en ressentait plus. Il était vide, son frère et ses secrets le tuant à petit feu. Et la seule chose ou plutôt personne qui le faisait tenir était Castiel.  
Cette créature qui ne comprenait rien aux humains, qui étaient forte et innocente à la fois, intimidante mais aussi curieuse.  
Cependant il ne voulait plus revoir ce qu'il avait fait en Enfer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Parce qu'il retrouvait son humanité et qu'il se rendait compte un peu mieux de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ces pauvres esprits.  
Il avait peur de lui même.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better, I need to feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

Castiel était le seul.  
Il était son espoir.  
Cette prière qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler.  
Et cette personne.  
Cette personne qui l'avait sauvé.

_Put me back together_  
_Never surrender, make me feel better_  
_You make me feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

* * *

Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment fière de cette fanfiction (OS, song fic...) ...

Personnellement je ne la trouve pas assez 'intéressante' ou 'prenante' dans tous les cas. Cependant Maximou semblait en avoir besoin, de son Deanouchou alors...

Et puis j ai promis à ma MoOon ^^

Bref, je suis prête à recevoir vos tomates.

[quand au véritable second volet de Reach For The Sky -que vous avez beaucoup aimé ce qui me fait énormément plaisir-, il est en cours dans ma tête)


End file.
